Recovery
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: Her fingers itched, his feelings became something he couldn't ignore, and it came to the point where there was no turning back. AU —Yona/Hak
1. you are caught in the drift

**Recovery**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Prompt: "I'll become my own salvation."**

 **Summary: Her fingers itched, his feelings became something he couldn't ignore, and it came to the point where there was no turning back. —Yona/Hak**

 **Note: Many thanks to _TerracotaSky_ from tumblr, for creating _such_ a headcannon. I work from their prompt.**

 **X**

* * *

 **I. you are caught in the drift**

* * *

The air was more humid in the night rather in the morning. Fuuga in the highest of the mountains, in the lowest valley, it's capital hidden from invaders and it's inhabitants with the advantage of territory, within hidden caves and inclines that was deemed insuperable to most foreigners.

With a moment of hesitance, Hak knocked on the slide-in door and swiped the entrance open; he greeted with nonchalance, holding a bottle, "Old man."

Mundok allowed his wandering blue eye to take in the sight of his grandson, he replied, "Can't sleep, grandson?"

He pretended he didn't notice the agitation in his grandfather's left hand nor the tenseness in his upper shoulders.

He shrugged, "How about a drink for a sleepless night?"

Mundok motioned for Hak to come in. Sliding the door closed, he sat in front of chestnut, _ougi_ table, he grabbed the two cups that were hidden in sleeves, and placed the bottle on the table.

"This is new," The Elder started, his eyes were sharp, the tension in the air didn't thicken nor did it lessen as his grandson filled his cup, the tension didn't change and he continued, "You don't usually bring expensive alcohol." He grabbed his cup, swirling the _shochu_ with the weight of his hands before taking a sip.

Hak shrugged, "I got it from your liquor cabinet."

Mundok sprayed the alcohol from his mouth.

"Brat!"

He shrugged again, the tension leaving his shoulders as sharp sapphire orbs glinted with amusement.

Sensing the somber setting, Mundok cut to the chase, "What is it?"

"Just thinking that if you were in my situation, you would rush head-first into the castle."

He snorted, "So would you, brat."

Hak sobered up after taking a sip of his shochu, "I want you to approve of Soo-Won's position as king."

Mundok didn't verbally object, but the raise in his eyebrows and the incredulity that clouded the sharp indent of his jaw was reason enough.

"And as of now, I'm returning the name _Son_ back to you, I will be leaving the Wind clan tonight."

It was silent for exactly three heartbeats, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish, Hak?"

Hak's eyes widened at the severity of his tone, he narrowed cobalt orbs, a silver glimmer glinted, sharper than a blade and brighter than the moonlight, his fists tightened and he spoke hoarsely, "I need to dig up some information on Soo-Won, his kingdom – the details are sketchy."

"And what will you do with that information?"

"Insurance."

A beat, "For what?"

Hak didn't answer right away he looked at point on the wall, focusing with precise precision, he struggled with words, "Soo-Won has a motive." His eyes darkened considerably, "The late King Il knew that he should not marry the Princess, but by assassinating him and making himself very available—it leaves much to interpret."

He considered the notion, "Soo-Won doesn't act without thinking, Hak." Feeling slightly harmful for saying these words aloud, "You should know that better than anyone."

Hak flinched and hissed with venom, "I _thought_ I knew him—"

It was a twist of pain and hatred that marred his grandson's face, and pierced him deeply. The blatant treason and dedication to the ascent of power was something not even the Elder Wind clan leader could fathom.

Mundok sighed, suddenly he felt very old. He rubbed his face; "This will put a bounty on you head."

He smiled almost as if he were forced, "Just think of it as me protecting the Wind Clan—the Fire Clan will leave the clan alone."

He didn't smile when he inquired, "And I take it you're leaving the Princess here?"

Hak's smile became more painful and it wavered for a fraction, "The Princess started to laugh again—it's good. I'm glad she came here," His eyes steeled over, bowing his head his said, "Grandfather, I ask of you a favor. Please allow Princess Yona to live her away from the castle and allow her to live here in the Wind Clan for the rest of her life."

Mundok didn't even blink, "No. I don't do favors for my grandson. I will not abandon you." He closed his eyes.

Hak blinked before scowling, "Old man—!"

"However," He opened his eye, "If it is an order from the leader of the Wind Clan, I would have to obey."

Hak stared at him for a second, before composing himself, "This is the last order from the Wind Clan leader, Son Hak."

A quiet tear made it pass the Elder's eyes, he replied with warm acceptance, "As you wish."

 **X**

After Tae-Yeon received his medication, he lay in his tatami mat watching the ceiling. His lungs weren't burning nor where they feeling as if someone could wrap their hands on the organ squeeze — suffocation. The slight shadow against his window had his eyes open, as he turned his head to see his older brother pointing at the latch against the windowpane.

With a small smile, Tae-Yeon opened the latch for his brother to come in, "Big Brother Hak!"

"Tae-Yeon." Hak greeted lifting his long legs over the windowsill and sat against the ledge.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to tell you that I'm going on a journey."

Tae-Yeon blinked blue eyes; he tilted his head and questioned quietly, "A journey? For how long?"

Hak felt his eyes soften, he patted his soft messy ember hair, "I don't know."

"Oh," He whispered. His brother had just gotten back from another long journey, from the kingdom; he hadn't seen his brother in so _long._ It felt nice to have him back in the household for a bit.

"Tae-Yeon, I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Small hands rested on his older brother's knee, "What kind of favor?"

Hak smiled, "This only a job for the brother of the Head of the Wind clan,"

 _At least—for tonight._

His eyes sparkled, "What, what?"

"I need you to protect Prince—Rina."

"Rina?" His eyebrows furrowed, "Is something bad going to happen to her? Are they bad people coming for her?"

Hak raised his pointer finger to his lip and murmured, "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of them. You need to protect from inside the clan—"

"And you're going to protect her from outside!" Tae-Yeon nodded in understanding, his hands grasped his pants.

"Exactly," He patted his small head, "Good boy."

"Big Brother Hak," The smaller boy, looked up threw gold lashes, "Are you going to come back?"

Hak's eyes widened.

The hand on his younger brother's head paused for a fraction of a second. The guilt in heart made his tongue twist, he felt a sense of sorrow wash upon him at the thought of never seeing his brother again, however, the thought of never seeing Yona crushed him.

 _Princess._

He wasn't going to tell her — he wouldn't.

"Of course I'm going to come back," He promised, his fingers crossed behind his back, "If I don't, Tae-Woo will destroy everything in plain sight."

Tae-Yeon giggled, "Okay!"

Hak ruffled his hair, briefly pressing a small kiss onto his forehead, "That's a good boy. Now sleep or you won't grow."

He smiled.

Hak left the room closing the window shut, he gave the small boy a quick wave and left the compounds.

Tae-Yeon did not sleep that night.

The morning was bright, the sunlight faded into a white daisy dust, shading and brightening the room where he slept. His brother had left not even sunrise—the sky itself was cherry and the birds chirping—as if nothing was wrong.

Grandfather would be hobbling in carrying a bowl of porridge and roasted chestnuts. After his paralytic episode, his lungs didn't burn, as they should when the sun had risen—the sun gave him energy.

"Oh-ho! I see you're up Tae-Yeon!" Mundok's voice filled the empty room, it came to the boy's surprised when he didn't see a tray of food, only his swinging hands.

"Grandfather?" Tae-Yeon looked at him with wide eyes, "Do we not have any rice?"

He blinked, "Rice? Why would—oh!" He clapped his hands together and smiled, the smile didn't reach his eyes however, "Pri—Rina wanted to have breakfast with you."

A faint blush brushed his cheeks, "R-Really?"

He grinned.

Tae-Yeon all but hopped out of his blankets and ran towards the door—nearly forgetting to throw on his shoes.

"Don't run! And remember to brush your teeth—girls don't like boys with ugly teeth! She's out by the lake."

When Tae-Yeon arrived at the edge of the lake, Yona was already kneeling in front of a small table set, nursing a steaming pot of tea underneath the tall oak tree.

"Rina-chan!" Tae-Yeon walked towards the table and sat across from her, "I heard you wanted to have breakfast with me."

Yona smiled, "Of course, you're the first friend I made here."

He beamed.

"Well, Aunt Riko made this porridge, it has hazelnuts and chestnuts—with roasted sugar powder."

"Roasted sugar powder?"

Tae-Yeon nodded, "It tastes like, ah—candy!"

She blinked before scooping a spoonful of porridge before plopping it into her mouth, her eyes watered, and shone, "Wah—it tastes good!"

"Aunt Riko is the best!"

"I can see that," She smiled.

The words that escaped Tae-Yeon's mouth was unintentional, "Big brother Hak taught me how to fish here."

Yona blinked at the sudden shift in atmosphere, she placed her spoon onto the table, she looked at him shrewdly, and said, "Hak taught you how to fish?"

He beamed, "Well, he taught me how to _grab_ the fish."

"Hak is…something else." She threw that comment out there, after remembering the many insults and comments about her _brain_ being weird rather than her hair. Her eyebrow twitched at the memory, she grabbed a spoonful of porridge again.

"Rina," Tae-Yeon whispered for her to come closer, as if he were going to tell her a secret, "I know you're the princess."

Yona's eyes widened, she struggled for words and choked out, "H-How?"

"Brother said to protect you." He said a matter-of-factly, waggling a finger as he scooped another spoonful of porridge into his mouth. "That can only mean one thing!"

The corner of her mouth twitched, "As I said, your brother—is something _else._ "

Tae-Yeon may look and act innocent, but he was Hak's younger brother—there was a streak of sneakiness _somewhere_ in him.

He smiled.

 **X**

Yona was walking along the pathways into other compounds, another house adjacent to the main compound. It came to her in a full force blow—she hasn't seen Hak, nor heard from him since last night. She was ashamed to say it was a matter of pride and something like carelessness that she hadn't even thought about voicing her own thoughts until she saw Mundok.

Mundok was walking towards the main compound, where the sick and elderly were currently being cared for. Deep in thought, his forehead creased, he leaned against the wooden panels strengthened to be the borders of the windowpane.

"General Mundok," Yona greeted walking to him, her smile didn't reach her eyes, and she questioned, "Where is Hak I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Mundok looked at her with regret, he replied with a tired sigh, "Hak—Hak left."

The shock that filtered her system made her brain sizzle. She could feel something inside her breaking, shaking, trembling at the thought of Hak's disappearance. She couldn't feel anything; icy numbness grasped her nerves sending them into haywire. Amethyst eyes widened to the point where her pupils began to sting at the stillness and the dry air of Fuuga.

Her limbs began to tremble, she shook, _everything_ inside her shook. Her very being—she whispered, tears without permission began to fall, clouding her eyes, raining on her cheeks, she whispered hoarsely, "N—No. H-Hak wouldn't have left me." She inhaled shakily, her dark lashes clotting with tears, and exhaled angrily, "H-He _wouldn't_!"

Mundok grabbed the back of her shoulders and held her close to him, her entire frame wracking with the undesired sobs that begged to enter her heart and her feelings.

"Come," Mundok placed his hand on her shoulder, ushering her into his home, "Let's have a talk."

Yona, whom was numb to the feelings of shock, of pain, of disbelief—barely even registered the Elders' words.

The way towards the main compound wasn't long, but it felt like an entire stretch land she whilst she was walking. Her feet felt like lead and all she can think about is _Hak._

 _Not him too._

"Hak left in order to accumulate intellect on Soo-Won and his hidden agenda."

 _He left—he left—_

"He didn't give me as to a specific location as to where he was going, but he said that he would be gone for a long time."

 _He left me—he left—he abandoned—!_

It took a moment for her to compose herself.

She couldn't cry anymore. She couldn't. Elder Mundok was in front of her and her heart had endured enough pain—it hasn't even been a week since her father was killed— _right in front of her._

How long must she wait before change takes place?

Hak was on and about—moving, moving forward.

He was planning, plotting, because the sting of betrayal that both of them were feeling was enough to make them feel restless. The difference was that Hak took action and she—she _didn't_ know what to do.

And it came to her with bright lightening— _she couldn't hold him back._

Hak could survive—it was all he knew _how_ to do.

But where did that leave her?

She couldn't do _anything_!Useless! She was so dependent on others, so reckless, so careless—she felt so ashamed!

"And what am I supposed to do?" Yona interrupted, her eyes were watery, but no further tears had fallen. She continued, "Am I supposed to—to do nothing?!"

Mundok didn't answer.

"Am I supposed to _stay_ here and expect Hak to come and _save_ me?! Even after Soo-Won he—" She choked, inhaling the tremors that crept out of her frame, "Am I supposed to do nothing?"

"Princess—"

"I can't sit here and do nothing," Yona whispered sadly, "Hak went to do something useful—I know—I know, I know what he was doing. But that doesn't make things any better." She sighed with dejection, "There has to be something I can do, Mundok?"

Mundok looked at her, a tear passing his one eye and his shoulders hunched. The scars hadn't healed, so when a fresh wound broke, he felt a cloud break.

"I understand how you feel princess," Mundok replied somberly, "But Hak's last order was to keep you here, protected—in the Wind capital where you live peacefully for the rest of your days."

 _Last order?_

Yona's eyes widened.

 _He gave up his title, his name—everything to protect me._

"He…ordered you?"

She felt something burning curl in her blood, angry, so heady that it sent her nerves afire.

 _But did anyone ask what I want?_

She was selfish. She knew that. It was inevitable, her father made sure she was isolated from political matters, so sheltered and so blessed that she had not yet an ounce of compassion in her—until now.

"Yes and as the Clan Leader I must obey his last request."

Yona straightened her shoulders, her purple orbs were like metal when she looked at Mundok without hate and without waver, and she started off, "Very well. But as princess of Kouka Kingdom—I order you to tell me what I can do to fix my helplessness."

The man was visibly startled. He looked at her the same way he looked at Hak when he told him he was leaving. He wouldn't lie—he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The Princess did not know what she was asking for—unless she did _know_ what she was asking her.

But, there was a fire in her eyes he has never seen before.

"Very well, Princess." He conceded almost joyfully, because he sees Hak in her and that makes him feel good, "Do you know of the oracles?"

Yona didn't hesitate, "Yes. Uncle Yu-Hon banished them from the castle."

Mundok nodded, "That is true. Yu-Hon was a very paranoid man," And for a second, his cloud blue eyes looked old and weary, "The oracle resides on the edge of Fuuga. If you go there, he will tell you what to do."

It was simple.

If she went, she would be doing something instead of nothing. She would be taking fate into her own hands and slowly, carefully she would mold her way into something that her father—maybe her mother would be proud of.

Mundok began rummaging in a small draw that was underneath a cabinet, tucked neatly in the corner of where his desk began and grabbed a scroll. As he walked back towards the table, he unraveled the parchment paper—it was a map.

"He lives over the cliffs, after the forested area." Mundok commented, "We should prepare for—"

Yona cut him off before he could begin, "General Mundok. You are needed in your clan—you can't leave."

His tone was incredulous, "Are you suggesting I leave you to face this yourself?!"

It was the first time she's ever heard Mundok raise his voice, it surprised her for more that a moment, the sight of light shading over his eyes and the trembling vein on the side of his forehead was mind numbing.

"General Mundok, your clan needs you, and it may have been a couple days since I've left the castle, the Fire clan will continue to wreak havoc if you leave, but, " She frowned, ignoring the quick slash against of hurt against her heart, she continued, "I can—I can do this. I can survive—it's only a day's journey." Her fists tightened, "I _have_ to do this."

Mundok sighed—weariness settling into his bones.

 _He didn't have a choice._

She spoke the truth—he _couldn't_ leave his clan, the Gods know what will happen if leaves Tae-Woo in _control_ of the clan for more than a week.

It wasn't an insult, because he spoke with a half-hearted smile, "You're stubborn like my idiot grandson."

Yona blinked, a small smile erupted onto her face, and she replied without think, "I learned from the best."

Now it was Mundok's turn to blink.

 _She didn't—she wasn't—_

It was a niggling feeling in his gut that made him evaluate the entity of the scene in front of him. It was small smile that graced the princess's face, a quiet, modest quirk of the lips—he tucked that picture into the confines of his mind for now. It was scene he needed to look over in great detail – at a later time.

"Here," Mundok points to the edge of the forest, which looked like roughly twenty miles, "There is a small hut-like place there, the oracle lives there—a waterfall should be near there as well."

She nodded.

"And there is something else I want to give you," Mundok grabbed a case that was small and silver from behind his desk, "It's a dagger." He looked at her sternly, "There will come a time when you will have more desperation than fear—I know King Il never wanted you to _ever_ pick up a weapon, but you must choose your own path now Princess."

Yona swallowed.

The dagger was a sharp silver—almost white, but not quite, with silver sheathe at the grip, twisted into winds of sapphires, embedded deep within the handle and a bright lapis lazuli in the center.

"This was my first dagger."

Her breathing stopped, she began to object, "General Mundok, I can't take this—it's, it's yours and—"

"If you take this dagger, you will be acknowledged as one who derived from the Wind Clan, as my heir—"

She couldn't move.

"—those who are acquainted with me shall be your comrades, think of it as a going away gift," He tried to lighten the atmosphere with a small joke because it wasn't his intention to let the princess cry.

"General Mundok," Yona choked, she grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly, because there were times in her life where she also, looked at him as a father. To have such an honor bestowed upon her, it was humbling.

"Remember Princess, when you find yourself in trouble and danger, the Wind Clan will be here for you. You are our family."

Yona allowed her tears to fall.

 **X**

Yona had her bag packed, she yanked it over her shoulder, grimacing at the weight, but she stood straight at the gate. It had a spare change of clothes, some food, a bit of water and a blanket. The dagger was tucked into her obi, shielded underneath her small robe.

"It's a straight journey, you should not have much trouble." Mundok said as he leaned against the gateway entrance, watching her, waiting for her to turn back.

She wouldn't lie, she was nervous, but if she didn't keep moving forward—who _knows_ what will happen.

"Thank you, Mundok. For everything." She gave him one last hug, his arms tightened around her small frame for a second, and then he released her with a teary smile.

Yona walked towards the exit of the gate, her feet giving off a small tremor, but she will move.

 _I have to._

"Rina! Rina!" Tae-Yeon's small voice came from inside the gate, she turned her head to see him running, with tears running down his cheeks, blue eyes cloudy and his cheeks red.

Mundok objected immediately, "Tae-Yeon, you must not run! Your lungs—"

Tae-Yeon ran up towards Yona and hugged her, his arms around her knees. "Rina, you can't leave—I promised Big brother Hak that I would protect you!"

Yona felt her heart break, she leaned down until she was face to face with the little boy, her violet orbs watered a little, but she smiled, "Your big brother can be—"

"—something else." He finished impatiently.

Her lips twitched.

"But Tae-Yeon," She motioned for him to come closer so she can whisper in his ear, curiously he moved, she whispered, "As Princess I have to take care of my family."

Sapphire orbs widened.

"Family?" He said quietly, "You mean the Wind clan?"

She nodded.

 _The Fire clan will attack them again if I don't leave._

Tae-Yeon bent his head, and asked, "Are you going to find Big brother Hak?"

"Maybe," Yona answered him truthfully, "But there is someone I must see, and I have a job for you Tae-Yeon."

"Job?"

"I want you to protect the Wind clan, because Hak isn't here—it's going to be your job. Can you do that for your Princess?"

A few tears ran down his cheeks as he nodded rapidly, "I promise!"

Yona smiled, "That's a good boy."

"But you have to promise to come back!" Tae-Yeon said suddenly, his eyes were serious despite his runny nose, "Big brother Hak promised to come back, you have too, too!"

Yona stared at him. She lifted his head to place a kiss on his forehead, "I promise. Thank you for taking care of me, Tae-Yeon."

Tae-Yeon blushed softly, at the feeling of the Princess kissing his forehead, he felt sad that he couldn't protect her like his older brother had asked, but she was going to see him, so he didn't have to protect her if his brother was going to do it. With very little hesitance, he unlocked his small gold necklace, and tied it around Yona as she looked down. "Since we are family, I want you to have this and make sure to come back okay, Big _sister_ Rina!"

Mundok placed a hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

 _Big sister?_

She smiled again and corrected him, "Big sister, _Yona._ "

Yona left and didn't look back.

* * *

 **The end of the beginning. I didn't want to use honorifics like onii-chan or onee-san because I** _ **personally**_ **didn't like the look of it. I don't' know. Tae-Yeon does actually wear a necklace. Yona is still heart-broken by Soo-Won's betrayal and her father's death—but this takes place after the merchants are healed and give Tae-Yeon's medication, thus making her a bit soft.**

 **So she's seen what had happened because of her.**

 **No more Hak for a bit :(**

 **Only for a** _ **bit**_ **.**

 **It's Yona's time to kick ass.**

 **Character development underway.**

 **Yes, so** _ **ougi**_ **is AkaYona's way of shōgi, which is military tactical game, which deals with the offensive and defensive strategies used during war. It's goal is to predict movements—kinda like chess.**

 _ **Shochu**_ **is hella' strong alcohol, I'm talking about** _ **really**_ **strong liquor. Stronger than sake.**

 **I was going to wait and write the next chapter before I posted it, but I couldn't resist and so—**

 _Please leave a review on your way out._


	2. the night the sun came up

**Recovery**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Prompt: "I'll become my own salvation."**

 **Summary: Her fingers itched, his feelings became something he couldn't ignore, and it came to the point where there was no turning back. —Yona/Hak**

 **Note: Many thanks to** _ **TerracotaSky**_ **from tumblr, for creating** _ **such**_ **a headcannon. I work from their prompt.**

* * *

 **II. the night the sun came up**

* * *

Yona felt that even though she was way over her head, that this was the best possible move she could make. It was mid-noon; she had her small rice-ball snack and her sip of water. She made her way through the heavily forested area, swinging her legs over fallen tree stumps and cringing threw unsoiled cobwebs.

The dirt was wet, meaning that it had rained earlier, she would have to be careful climbing over broken tree branches, she could slip and _really_ hurt herself. Her fingers grabbed onto strong stem of what looked like a flowering plant, she grasped it and swung her leg over a bulging rock.

She could still hear Mundok's words.

 _Don't go near flowers that have an orange tip—they are poisoned._

It had a white tip.

It was humid; no doubt that it would rain again. She wiped the bead of sweat that was trickling down her cheek. The scratches from her journey with Hak hadn't healed yet, so the fresh sting of wet air that slapped her face didn't sting.

Something in the air shifted.

She paused mid-step. Footsteps. She could hear them. They weren't quiet; it was loud, reckless with no courtesy to the area around them. They were in unison, heavy footsteps, as if they wearing boots.

Her eyes widened.

 _Fire Clan troops!_

She hid behind a tree and tried to listen, which was quite a feat; her heartbeat was thrumming her ears, like a maddening thing. She couldn't breathe for the fear of her breaths that would be loud and harsh—the anxiety that began to creep into her blood.

It was coming from the clearing. She inched up, hiding behind the bushes.

"—must come with us."

"Apparently General Hak and the Princess are missing—"

"—General-elect for the clan is meeting with Lord Soo-Won."

 _If the clans still think I'm in Fuuga—they'll keep targeting the clan!_

But how does one erase their presence without verbally communicating?

The answer shouldn't have come to her in such an obvious manner. It shouldn't have been all too simple, but the fact of the matter was that, not only will it cause chaos, once Hak hears, but it will cause the clan to worry—unless Mundok can pick up the pieces.

Things would just get so _much_ complicated, but it was the only answer that seemed plausible.

Yona nearly sighed.

"—that damned Elder, always screwing everything damn thing!" That was Tae-Jun's voice, she blinked, anyone else _but_ him.

Yona grabbed her dagger that was hidden in her obi, unsheathing the weapon from her holster, she swallowed thickly, the dagger glinted eerily in the dark shades of the forested area. With one hand, she pulled all of her hair to the left side of her shoulder, her fist tightening against the handle of the dagger, and she swiped.

 _Snip!_

Her crimson hair fell in her tightly fisted hand.

She didn't regret it.

 _I always hated this red hair._

Grabbing the ribbon that was tied onto her bag, she tied the unattached hair into a bunch. Her hair now fell just under her jaw, two long strands hanging over her collarbone.

 _Part one—that was part one._

The next part had her stomach sinking.

Yona looked at the dagger, the white metal of the edge glimmering in the hidden sun. It was getting cooler, the sun would set sun, so she had to make the most of her time. Dropping her hair onto the ground, she swallowed, she took the blade of the dagger and, she didn't look away when _slashed it against her palm._

Her hand that held the dagger with her blood dripping from the edge slapped over her mouth, she tried not to scream at the immense pain of the dagger—but it could never compare the _blindingly shattering_ pain of her father's murder and Soo-Won's betrayal. The blood from her wound spurted like rushing water—she had to move fast.

Wiping the blood on a nearby leaf, she sheathed her dagger into her obi.

The dizziness slammed into her full force, it took her a minute to recover her senses and grab the bundle of hair from the ground where she dropped. With quick footsteps she ran towards the clearing, hiding beneath rocks were the valley descended into a spiral of decline.

She untied the ribbon of hair and left it on the middle of the ground, scattering drop of her blood from her hand, as she walked down the ramp, cowering into a small squat, she placed a handprint of blood onto the edge of the cliff—indicating that she fell off from the cliff and landed near the broken branches at the bottom of the second floor of the forest.

Nausea began to make its way into her gut, churning and making her breaths seem more like gulps—heaving.

 _Faster._

 _I have to move faster._

Yona reached the bottom of the cliffs, hopefully the bloodstains had dried, making it seem like she fell days ago—she heard a muffled gasp.

"—hair!"

"Blood—so much blood!"

"—dead. No one could have survived if they landed down _that_ far!"

It was quiet, almost too quiet and she tried to focus on the sounds above.

"PRINCESS!" The anguish sob could have only come from Tae-Jun, his heaving breaths and muffled cries.

She swallowed.

She faked her death, and hopefully, Mundok, would pick up the pieces.

* * *

It was sunset, she had been walking for a long time, she didn't hear the sound of rushing water, and her wound was beginning to dry up—thirsty. She was so thirsty; the blood loss had made her significantly weaker, her steps were trembling, and her frame shaking.

Cold.

She was cold too.

It shouldn't be too far—the oracle.

It was a fairly easy route. Pass the forests, climb down the cliffs and walk west towards the maple trees, the pathway should lead to the oracle's home. She had seen multiple maple trees—only an _idiot_ would get lost.

 _It's her_ _ **brain**_ _that's weird._

Her eyebrow twitched, only _she_ would think of that _moron_ , when she was struggling for her survival.

She smelled food—fish, grilled fish and it smelt so _real—_

Smoke.

That was smoke.

It _is_ real.

But she had to be careful; she didn't know who was roaming in the area beneath the cliffs. She pulled the cover of the blue hood over her head, shielding her flaming hair from onlookers. Carefully, holding her wounded hand towards her, she peeked threw the bush, to see a small hut, with a fire in the pit of the open home.

A boy, maybe a child—?

She couldn't see _so_ far.

—Cooking something over the flame, fish, it smelt _good._ Better than the bread she had stuffed in her bag.

"Um, excuse me," Yona started off walking towards the home, "Is this where the oracle lives?"

Nausea was slamming into her full force.

The boy—if he really was a boy, with those big blue eyes of his, nodded and responded with a dry voice, "Yes. What is that you want?"

With glazed purple eyes she smiled, "Good, then I'm in the right place."

She fell towards the ground with a small thud, her eyes close and her mind entering a fuzzy darkness known as the unconscious.

When Yona woke up, she noticed that the ceiling had a couple holes where the sunlight peeked. Her hand was bandaged; her stomach didn't feel like it would fall to the floor anymore, and there was a strange boy watching her. She sat up, the wet cloth on her forehead sliding off; the blankets strangely warm on the makeshift bed.

"You've been sleeping since last evening," The boy said, "You also had a bit of a fever. I bandaged your slash would on your hand, even though it looked self-inflicted. The wound however will leave a scar."

"I see," She started off, "Are you the oracle?"

He scoffed, "No. The bumbling idiot is somewhere running about. He should be here soon." After a moment he said, "I'm Yoon."

"Yoon~ I brought the porridge. Ah! Princess, you're awake!" A man with blonde hair, covering his eyes, wobbled with two unsteady feet, miraculously placed the porridge on the mat next to her and managed to fall onto his face.

She noticed the tears that ran down his cheeks and placed her hands up in a defensive motion. She blinked, slightly alarmed at the grown man who was currently shedding tears, "Um, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry—your story is just so _sad!_ "

"Princess?" Yoon muttered and grabbed his book "Figures."

Yona who heard him, furrowed her eyebrows and asked somewhat lightly, "I'm sorry?"

"It figures if you're from some nobility—you didn't even say thank you." He replied wryly, his eyes irritated.

Yona blinked.

The oracle, she assumed, crawled over to Yoon, he whispered quietly, but with Yona forcefully applying her ears to listen to the faintest sounds, she managed to pick up some words.

"—She's been through a lot, Yoon. Be nice to her."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and replied quietly, "I can't help it—I hate royals."

The oracle grimaced. He sighed before sitting in front of her, his legs crossed. He said quietly, "Please eat, you have lost a lot of strength."

Hesitantly, Yona picked up her bowl, the pair of chopsticks, and began to eat. Her eyes shone like gems, it tasted _really_ good.

"Good huh? Yoon made it."

She nodded, her mouth full, and then it dawned upon her, "Wait, how did you know I was the princess?"

"The divine prophecy told me—" The oracle cut himself short, he laughed nervously, "I'm Ik-Soo."

"You can't lie for one moment, can you?"

Yona's purple eyes were almost silver in the sun.

 _This is the oracle?_

 **X**

The sun was over the zenith, burning brightly against the clouds. The waterfall sounded smooth, the wavering backdrops and the fine mist that sprayed her face.

"Why do you live here?" Yona asked aloud, "It's peaceful and quiet, but…"

Ik -Soo smiled at nothing in particular, "Life took me here, I don't know if this will answer your question, but — even flowers bloom in a place like this."

She mused quietly.

The birds chirped on the tree branches, the mist shimmering like ice in the air, she whispered quietly, "It's pretty."

Ik-Soo looked at her.

"Princess Yona, would you like to hear the voice of God?"

"Mundok told me to have the oracle show me the way, but is it really alright for someone to show me my path?" She narrowed her eyebrows in question, she continued, "I've been told to say put and not do anything all my life. But after I've seen my father die—seen Min-Soo sacrifice himself for my life, I don't _think_ I could ever forgive myself if I stood there and did nothing. I won't ever forgive myself if someone else I care about is killed."

She continued again, "Even I can stand on my two feet and walk. I want to survive—I felt it once. My blood burning, scorching threw my veins. But right now I want to be able to protect those who are precious to me—the Wind Clan, Mundok, and…Hak. He left to protect the Wind Clan and me. There is nothing the Gods can help me with."

"No. Your survival is not the same as living peacefully and normally. You have taken the first step in surviving on your own. Your survival will bring a storm that will shake the very foundations of Kouka Kingdom."

The wind blew, the leaves flowing in the currents. Yoon arrived a few feet away from the conversing duo.

"Oracle?"

"If you truly want to survive, if you cannot stop the burning in your blood, then let me deliver the god's voices to you."

She swallowed.

" _Darkness falls on earth. With the dragon's blood, they arise, once again. Following the ancient pledge, the Four Dragons will gather to protect the sovereign. The sword and shield will awaken, the messenger will fall from the sky and the Crimson Dragon will finally return from the dawn."_

Ik-Soo fell onto the ground.

Yoon walked towards him, he poked the blonde, and "You're such a pain, _Grandpa_."

He exhaled, "You need spiritual strength to deliver the God's voices."

Yona blinked, "The prophecy you're talking about, isn't that the king's myth?"

He stilled, "You know of the birth-myth?"

She nodded grimly, "Father used to read the story many times. But what does the myth have to do with me?"

"Princess, you said you wanted to survive, right?"

"Yes."

"But you cannot survive on your own. If you leave your hiding, they will come to look for you again. It was only by sheer miracle did you manage to leave the Wind Clan and come here by yourself—unscathed." Ik-Soo said, he brushed the side of his neck with blunt fingers, "You need allies."

The tenseness did not leave her figure when she questioned, "But who?"

"Go find the Four Dragon warriors."

"As in—the legendary ones? They really exist?!" Yona asked excitedly, her eyes sparkled at the mere thought of her heroes from her bedtime stories.

"No way. They're myths, right?" Yoon interjected coolly.

"But they do," He explained, "They live quietly in the Kingdom. They will lend you support. Heaven's voice will show you the way."

It was silent again, Yona took off the bandages from her feet, and she said, "Thank you, Yoon. I know you didn't have to heal me, but please know that I appreciate the gesture."

Yoon blinked at the sudden warmth of gratitude, but he didn't say anything.

She didn't expect him to.

"There is a favor I must ask of you, Princess." Ik-Soo started off seriously, his eyes were burgundy in the sun, hidden behind blonde strands.

"A favor?"

"Please take Yoon on your journey."

Yoon snapped, "Ik-Soo!"

Yoon, while he physically didn't show it, he was absolutely outraged. The pain and shock that came over him was gripping, controlling him with a mere grasp of a hand. His fists tightened, he had been through so much with the damned oracle. Healing him, feeding him—it was routine. A routine he didn't wish to change, because he was so _comfortable_ and so _peaceful_ that the mere thought of _abandoning_ him didn't seem plausible! He had only assumed that Ik-Soo felt the same—he was _wrong._

"Yoon," Ik-Soo started off sternly, albeit gently, "I want you to see the world. I want you to experience life, you can't do that—"

"Why are you pushing me to leave!?" He spat angrily, "Do you despise me so much?"

The oracle flinched back as if he had been struck. He spoke quietly, "Yoon, you know that isn't true."

Yoon continued as if he hadn't heard him, "—Princess no less! Are you insane?"

Yona interjected with a quiet voice, "If Yoon does not want to go, I will not force him to. I do not want to break up a family."

Blue eyes snapped over to her figure, her gaze was calm and features a shade off pleasant, but she didn't force him to accept anything.

Ik-Soo smiled in reluctance, "I understand, Princess." Crimson orbs looked over at the smaller boy who was not as angry as he was a few moments before, "Please think about it, Yoon."

 **X**

It wasn't as much as Yoon was angry from the scenario at noon prior to dinner; the feelings that stirred in his chest were more of a brewing storm than understanding. Ik-Soo had never _demanded—_ perhaps it wasn't the correct word, but it felt like a politely worded _command._

He had the medical book in his hand, gripping it tightly, he nearly threw it over the damn waterfall, but the book it wouldn't leave his hand, rather his hand couldn't let go of the book.

He loved reading.

It was the first book had ever received.

Ik-Soo rummaged through the trash in search of one. He had bit his tongue that day, he didn't say how much he appreciated the gesture, and he merely scowled and told him not to do it again.

A book of herbs—it kept him surviving for all these years, healing the stupid oracle.

But he kept it… for _years._

Because it was his only book and _Ik-Soo_ gave it to him.

He had to get back soon, he would need to start preparing for supper, and the Gods know what will happen _next._ He stood up and stretched his arms, the book underneath his arm.

Turning around, Yoon's eyes caught the color of yellow, hiding beneath a jar of water. His blue orbs widened—straw slippers.

 _Straw slippers._

The first pair of slippers he had ever weaved.

He still had them.

It was a warm feeling in his chest, tingling like the bright sun; he felt tears trickle down his cheeks,

He remembered, he remembered how he weaved them, because the damned oracle was always so clumsy that he would rip and destroy them and—

 _How could I ever say that he despised me?_

His fist tightened, Ik-Soo always did what was best for him, he always did his best to help anyone—everyone. That's the kind of man Ik-Soo is, he smiled bitterly. He would always do everything he could to help him—do what's best for him, and sometimes—sometimes he just stop smiling at the idiot oracle.

 _Maybe this is fate—maybe this is my fate._

When Yoon arrived back at the house, Ik-Soo was trying to start a fire, the wood not even smoking with his constant blowing and friction. Yona was packing her bag, grabbing more rice balls and some fruits.

"You left your slippers back at the waterfall, Ik-Soo." Yoon placed the slippers on the ground—

"Yoon, why are you crying?" Ik-Soo asked quietly, crimson orbs locked onto shining sapphire orbs, the boy blinked quickly, as if not believing his own emotions.

"—just remembered how hideous the princess's hair looks."

Yona's jaw dropped, her eyes wide and she grabbed her chopped locks and replied hastily, "It does not look _that_ bad!"

He laughed.

Yoon fixed her hair shortly after and equipped her with a simple pink kimono with a deep red vest and a lighter obi. The material light and airy—moveable, she smiled and thanked him.

She would leave the next morning.

 **X**

"You changed your mind? You're coming?" Yona asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowed as she shifted the weight of her pack over her left shoulder.

Yoon scoffed, "You need me _way_ more than Ik-Soo. You're practically handicapped!"

She scowled, "And what about Ik-Soo? Are you okay with leaving him?"

He sobered up quickly, "Ik-Soo will always do what's best for me, and right now you need me more than he does."

"I never said I needed you."

"Who doesn't want a beautiful boy genius?"

Yona sighed, but her smile was kind, "Do you want to see him before you go?"

He shook his head, "No—I'll see him when I come back—"

"You're just going to leave without saying goodbye, Yoon?" Ik-Soo's voice interrupted his answer making his heart drop to his stomach; he could feel his palm perspire, the bag on his shoulder weighing like lead.

Blue eyes glared at quiet purple, he hissed, "You _knew_ he was here?"

Yona grabbed his hand and spoke to him quietly, "Don't leave without any regrets, Yoon. Say what you need to say to him, because you don't know what will happen in the future."

Understanding and a bit of pity flooded through him.

She was speaking about her father and how she never told her father the things she wanted to tell him.

— _don't make the same mistakes I did._

"I'll be out in the front of the forest. I'll wait." She said, grabbing her bag, she squeezed his hand before letting go, "You'll be okay."

She left.

"I," Yoon inhaled sharply, "Called the princess ignorant. But that would make me a hypocrite because I don't have knowledge of the outside world. It's embarrassing," He crossed his arms, "You probably don't know this, Ik-Soo, but you words are absolute for me."

"Yoon…"

"You told me to go," He said, "And I'm going to go, because, maybe this is my _fate_ , right Ik-Soo?"

Ik-Soo smiled with tears in his eyes, "See? You always know what to say."

Yoon's throat clotted with dry air, his eyes stung, "It won't be forever, I'll come back. I'll come back."

Ik-Soo patted the crying boy's hair and said warmly, "Have a safe journey."

Yona who was leaning against the tree, she smiled at the picture, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering—

 _What would Hak think of me now?_

* * *

 **BAM! Chapter Two is up!**

 **So in case you were wondering, Yoon and Yona's relationship is still kind of rocky—there is no Hak to be the buffer. So, it's going to be slightly different.**

 **AND YES! I did change the prophecy, and just who is this "messenger?"**

 _Please leave a review on your way out._


	3. the white dragon

**Recovery**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Prompt: "I'll become my own salvation."**

 **Summary: Her fingers itched, his feelings became something he couldn't ignore, and it came to the point where there was no turning back. —Yona/Hak**

 **Note: Many thanks to** _ **TerracotaSky**_ **from tumblr, for creating** _ **such**_ **a headcannon. I work from their prompt.**

 **X**

* * *

 **III. the white dragon**

* * *

"You can't catch a fish using your bare hands," Yoon sighed for the umpteenth time, he stands up from the crouched position, his knees ache, and the river is pulsing with water.

"Why not?"

"You don't know how. And more importantly, we don't have much seasonings left, we need to go into town to buy some salts and maybe some herbs."

Yona blinked, before she questioned slowly, "Do you know how to catch a fish?"

He shrugged and answered back earnestly, "Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't."

That ended the conversation. It was still awkward—the atmosphere. There was this hostile tension between them, well, to be more accurate, Yoon. He was still hesitant and a bit cynical towards her—Yona didn't verbally reply to the jabs, because she knew he spoke the truth, that she accepted her ignorance and her flaws, but didn't mean she would continue that same path.

She couldn't step back and do _nothing._

But even with the harsh words that he spared her, he felt guilty saying it, because it was obvious at how _hard_ and how much _effort_ she put into changing. He supposed that he could tone it down a little.

The end of the morning seemed too slow for Yoon's liking, breakfast was a bit of fruit with rice porridge. A town was coming up on the east side of the capital, they would be able to acquire some supplies there—perhaps gather some information there.

"Remember don't ask suspicious," Yoon said quietly as he walked into the small shop across a weapon's show.

Which quickly translated into: _don't act like a princess._

It didn't hurt; she had to remind herself, because it was true. She was a princess, but it wasn't by want or desire, it was simply because she had not choice in the manner.

With her hood tucked over her eyelashes, it shielded her hair, but kept her eyes wide and alert. Herbs were a necessity that she knew. Salt was slightly higher in some stalls, but abundant enough to have a good trade. Mint was cultivated in high mountains, which made them more expensive than lavender, which was grown near swamps.

Lemon and lemongrass she came to realize were two completely different things. While lemon is a pungent acidic fruit, it was excellent for disinfection. Lemongrass could be used as bandages when tightly wounded together and it can cure aches inside your stomach.

Pepper she realized, could be used when paralyzed, the slightest whiff can have your nerves moving like water.

"Yoon," She asked quietly, "What is this?"

She pointed towards a strangely shaped wheel.

"It's a compartment for a water wheel, not only does it pound wheat into flour, but it can make paper, and bring water into aqueducts." He answered shortly, he arched a brow, "But it's rather small?"

"Are they supposed to be bigger?"

"Normally, because they are usually part of a house," He poked the small bristles, "This looks more like a toy."

"That's because it is!" The vendor smiled at them with wide eyes and sharp teeth, "If you get this wheel, we'll throw in another—"

"I apologize sir, but we are late for a meeting," Yoon interrupted coolly, he pulled the slightly taller girl with him into a nearby teashop. He sighed once he realized the shop was a little empty, they sat in the corner, where the wall made an indent, and their shoulders can be tucked inside easily. He tilted his head and answered her unasked question, "If we stayed there, he would have made us buy something we don't need. Vendors can talk for days—it's a good thing we got out of there quickly."

She blinked, "So they just find ways to sell you things?"

He shrugged, "More or less."

 _How odd._

Mercantilism seemed more like a persuasion rather than a trade. Her father hadn't talked much about trade with her, he didn't talk much about _anything_ with her, and it bothered her that, that she knew so little about her kingdom.

Fuuga she knew from Hak, water is scarce in their city, because of the dry mountains and questionable soil, and the river was sacred. Wheat and starch vegetables were cultivated in the lower parts of the mountains; medicine grew on cliffs and rocks.

She has never been to Saika, but she knew that most of the food is grown there, or was it Chi'Shin?

"Two cups of tea please, jasmine." Yoon spoke when a man appeared at the table; he nodded and went to put in the order. He looked at her frustrated face, "What is it?"

Yona pursed her lips, "It's just that I know nothing of my kingdom, it bothers me."

Yoon snorted, "Really? Did you not have private tutors that could teach you?" He spoke that last few words bitterly, what he would do to have a teacher—a mere _book_ in his grasps.

She smiled sadly, "I have very little memory of my mother, but I remember she used to say: _girls are meant to be neat and clean, let the men decide what to do._ " She pretended not to see the flinch on his face, "That sentiment, my father carried out. I was never taught things about my country or how any of it works. Papa always said that I would not have to worry about it."

Yoon felt guilt pick at his nerves.

It wasn't that she _didn't_ learn, but she was conditioned and taught _not_ to learn.

"Sorry," Yoon said regretfully, his blue eyes were cloudy, "I didn't mean—"

Yona patted his hand; she smiled gently, "I know." Her hand was warm, "I know."

The beautiful boy still didn't feel better, but he smiled just a little. He kept doing that. Chastising her—scolding her, it was second nature to him. But the Princess, the Princess had her own flaws, had her own desires and her own… _problems._

Yoon could see it as clear as day.

Where he had his freedom—the Princess was confined into ignorance and luxury.

But she wanted to change—she didn't want to be that person anymore, and for that, he had to commend her.

Because he knew first hand, that, that wasn't easy.

A question escaped his mouth before he could allow it, "When did your mother die?"

Yona blinked at the suddenness of the question, the boy mentally berated himself for not gently inquiring about sensitive information, she shook her head, and replied swiftly, and "I think I was three." She hesitated, "She had my eyes, purple eyes like mine—she didn't have my hair. But I remember she had gotten very sick."

He winced, his eyes flickered from the table back to her eyes, "The doctors couldn't heal her?"

"Incurable disease."

He nodded. The man came back carrying two cups of steaming jasmine tea, he placed them on the table, and on instinct she tried to cover the flaming red locks with her hood, as discreetly as possible. She murmured her thanks as Yoon nodded over to him.

He left.

She sipped her tea and glanced at Yoon, "What about your parents?"

"Orphan," He shrugged unapologetically, "I don't remember them, but shortly after I turned eight, I met Ik-Soo."

It was silent once again.

"Do you think," She didn't quite know how to word her sentence, but nonetheless she did try, "Do you think the White Dragon would help me with this…problem?"

Blue eyes flickered to the doorway, he shrugged, "I don't know. But," He started off again, he turned his eyes to face hers, "But if the prophecy is true, not only would the dragons follow you—they would be also _bound_ to you."

Yona frowned, "But I want them to have a choice."

"Sometimes you don't."

X

When Yoon and Yona left the small town, they entered the forest and began their journey to the White Dragon's village, which, at least according to her, was impossible. She came quickly to the conclusion that the village wasn't called the _White Dragon_ village, but something else. Who would ever name the village after a highly sacred deity—she shook her internally and inquired a even better question; who would ever name a village—over a living target, or in this case, a demi-god?

Nearing the edge of the forest, she noticed, the humidity suddenly and drastically got thicker. So thick that the mist dampened her lungs, she flickered her eyes over to Yoon. It had been relatively silent through most of the journey, it wasn't awkward or as uncomfortable as it was earlier—or at least she pretended that it wasn't for the sake of the very fragile relationship.

"Yoon," Yona started, "I think someone is in the fog."

He paused, eyes sharpening like knives as he peered into the thick mist. It comes to a surprise, at least to Yona, that—that he didn't _doubt_ her.

"More like someones'," He paused trying to correct his grammar, but he couldn't care at the moment, because a branch snapped not even ten feet away from him. He tensed and for a moment, Yona thought he would charge at them, instead, much to her surprise, he laughed.

"Who dares to approach the _beautiful_ boy and his companion?" His laugh wasn't like bells and boyish laughter that she rarely hears—it's darker and tinged with more fear than she's ever heard. He stood straight, his spine stiffened, but his hands shook.

"You are on sacred land, brat." A man's voice hissed and it came from the left, the sound dragging like broken glass.

"Please sir, we are looking for the White Dragon." Yona spoke this time and she looked at the man without fear, lilac orbs stern but not harsh.

"And what makes you think we can—"

Another guard cut off the man, his eyes widened as he took in the faint reflection of red, eerily flickering by the silver sun and simply stated, "You have crimson hair."

It was merely an instinct when she grabbed her hood, pulling it closer to her as if it were a shield. But she merely nodded as Yoon stiffened beside her. It wasn't as if she could get rid of her hair, no matter how much she cut it.

"—Seriously?"

"But—"

"—girl!?"

"Where did you come from, crimson-haired girl?" The man's voice changed from hostility to something akin to hope.

"The wind clan," Yona started off, her eyes flashed with determination, "The oracle has led us here," Ignoring the chatters from the other warriors, she continued, "To see the Four Dragon Warriors, and do you, have the dragon's blood?"

The man shook his head, hope blatant in his words, "We are the protectors of the White Dragon, please, allow us to guide you to the village. The White Dragon has been waiting for your arrival for a very long time."

Yoon looked at Yona and she smiled quietly in return.

X

It was a quaint village, with small tents, the men had went to fetch the White Dragon which had Yona feeling terribly anxious as she leaned against the big tree with Yoon.

"Are you okay? You're shaking?" Yoon commented with a hint of concern, he couldn't stop it if he tried, but slowly, he was warming up to her.

"The guards said that when a child with the power of the White Dragon is born here, then the previous White Dragon would lose it's powers shortly after. They have to continue passing the blood until the White Dragon's blood is needed one day," She sighed before leaning against her knees pouting, "I'm asking to borrow that kind of power, it seems impossible."

Yoon asked incredulous, his mouth parted slightly, "You want to give up, already?"

Yona blinked before smirking lightly, "No," She stood up suddenly filled with energy, "I've decided Yoon," She grinned pointing at him, he watched warily, "That if the White Dragon doesn't help me, I have to help myself. I'll get stronger by myself."

If Yoon was surprise by her sudden declaration, he didn't show it. Instead he allowed a small smile to grace his petite features. He hadn't known Yona for too long, but he's glad he met her.

"You—woman!" A voice broke the red-head's thoughts, it was strangely boy voice, far from a man, but at the same time—it distinctly had a masculine drawl, slowly she turned her head, preparing for the worst, and when the wind decided to caress her face, it unveiled her hood.

He had white hair—silver hair, that glinted with the faintest of blue, when the sun glanced at him for the briefest moment, hair that fell at the back of his nape, and framed his high cheekbones. She could've mistaken him for a noble at first—his features were so angelic and ethereal that she completely missed him kneeling to the floor. With teal orbs and pink lips he looked as if he came straight out of a storybook.

"You're beautiful," She blurted out shamelessly at the same time he asked for her name.

He blushed, before waving his hands sheepishly, "N—No you are much more heavenly."

Yona giggled, "I am Yona," She answered his question quickly, before sobering up, "You are the White Dragon, aren't you?"

"Yona-sama," The White Dragon tested it out, liking the way her name fell out of his lips, he minutely shook his head before answering her question, "I am the one who carries the Four Dragon's blood, I've been waiting for you master."

Yona pursed her lips, "I am neither your king nor your master," Ignoring his blink she continued, "I am crook who wants the gods' powers to protect my friends and myself," She smiled then, "I would like to ask for your help, is it alright?"

The White Dragon tried not to blush underneath the intense lilac of her orbs before he answered her determinedly, "I would be honored. Whoever you are, I am now _your_ dragon."

Of course, Yoon expected as much, it wouldn't be so simple to leave the village unscathed, the villagers have been preparing a feast for the return of the Crimson King and the claiming of the White Dragon. It cut back some time, but it was well deserved, they had been travelling for a couple of days now.

Then again, his Granny did toss him some extra clothes, bottles and serums and riceballs—crying that she may never see her beautiful grandson again, if he were honest with himself, he had gotten a _little_ misty-eyed.

"I know I haven't introduced ourselves properly, but as you know, I am Prin—Yona and this Yoon, a dear friend of mine, " Yona had sincerely said after grabbing a messenger bag, "I would appreciate it very much if it is not too much trouble to protect Yoon, " She added in quickly, "At all cost."

The White Dragon smiled, "Of course, Yona-sama."

Yoon interjected quickly, his face a bit warm from Yona's praise and his throat a little clotty from the humidity, "White Dragon, what's your name? White Dragon is your title, but because we are all…friends," He choked out awkwardly, his face warming just a touch, "I think it's best if we called each other by our names."

Yona nodded pleased.

The White Dragon didn't think anyone— _anyone_ other than his mother and father would call him by his name, again. The space in his chest closed and for the first time, the White Dragon felt at ease, "Ki-Ja. My name is Ki-Ja."

The beautiful boy nodded, "Alright, Ki-Ja. Take a bag and let's go. I want to reach the edge of the forest before sundown."

X

The news spread like wildfire of Tae-Jun's arrival at Kouka, the haunted look in his eyes, the disgust and horror that threaded in his stomach like spider silk. He had placed the messy bundle of red hair onto a tray and placed at Soo-Won's feet before announcing her death—the lost of a body did not allow them to have a proper funeral, indicating that her body had rotted into the dirt or animals had ate her remains.

Mundok did not even blink when he heard the news, because even he knew that the Princess was not an idiot—that dagger he gave her was insurance, he saw the hair—it was cut neatly, not jaggedly, if anything she cut her own hair—the blood that lay splattered on the ground was another story altogether.

The rain has washed it away not even days ago and if Hak, Hak caught wind of this the consequences could be catastrophic, his grandson may be a prodigy but his intelligence towards the Princess could be left as skewed—meaning _he's blind as a bat_ when it comes the princess.

He sighed noisily at that thought. Tae-Yeon came in carrying a cup of jasmine tea, placing it on the table he looked at his benefactor curiously.

"Sir?"

"Mm?"

"Is everything all right?" Blinking blue eyes he took a seat on the left of the man.

"Your older brother is an idiot," He said simply, sipping the tea, allowing the steam to warm his nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he was smart for leaving the Princess here?" He opened one eye to observe his adopted son's reaction.

Tae-Yeon shook his head, his fists near his collarbone, before replying earnestly, "Big brother Hak should've taken the Princess with him, that way he could protect her."

A pause, "Do you think the wind clan cannot protect her?"

"Of course we can," The smaller boy frowned, "But who can protect her from herself?"

And to that, Mundok did not have an answer.

* * *

 **MKGNAGFJBAS;N IT'S BEEN SO LONG IM SORRY.**

 _Please Review!_


End file.
